


A Dedication of Sorts

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: Head CanonMulder wrote a bunch of articles for Mufon groups under M.F Lunar. What if those articles and books had dedication pages for the help he received in writing in them? So let’s start with a few.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Dedication of Sorts

1992 To the three most paranoid men I’ve ever met, and for my sister Sam

1993 For my sister Sam, I’ll never stop looking

1994 Don’t give up Sam, I’ll find you

1995 To my colleague whose expertise I’ve come to value

1996 My partner and friend your scientific knowledge continues to aid in my search

1997 My partner whose strength knows no bounds

1998 To my best friend as I’ve come to question my own beliefs, your faith in me has been unwavering, and unrelenting.

1999 For Emily

2000 To my one in five billion, who challenges me and makes me work for it, thank you

2001 For my dearest Dana, I would be lost without you

2002 For fate for bringing me back

2003 For my son, I hope that one day you find this

2004 My darling wife who helps me escape the darkness

2008 For my continued search for driving me

2010 For the truth

2012 for cappuccinos and the yankees

2013 dedicated to Whiskey

2015 For the universe proving my theory that we are connected and are meant to be together

2017 To my dearest dana, you will never be just anything to me

2018 To my dear friend Walter who saved my ass more times than I can count

2019 For my beautiful daughter, you are my world

2020 For my ama


End file.
